


Доказательства жизни

by georgy_mendes



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004)
Genre: Angst, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь можно стереть из памяти, а вот выкинуть из сердца — это уже другая история.</p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 в команду "Марка Руффало"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доказательства жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le Cygne de feu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Le+Cygne+de+feu).



За столом Мэри было пусто. И это почему-то задевало Стэна больше, чем её уход, и то, как она поступила с «Лакуна Инкорпорейтед». Доктор Мерзвиак был не в духе последние дни, наглухо закрывшись в кабинете, хотя Стэн и не видел особенно много желающих посетить его. Не было никого, кто бы возмущался или кричал, требуя свои воспоминания обратно после массовой рассылки кассет.  
Правда не свернула горы и не сделала этот мир лучше, как этого хотела Мэри.  
Патрик проскользнул в подсобку немного раньше Стэна и сидел там, как мышь, без единого звука. Стэн никогда до этого самого дня не замечал, как Патрик несчастен, жалок и одинок. Снова. Патрик умел находить себе объекты привязанности, которые никогда бы не обратили на него внимания. Подтверждением этому была его последняя девушка. Катрина? Каролина? Клементина?  
Стэн неохотно вспомнил, что как-то раз, когда они были вместе в квартире одной богатой дамы на Керчер-стрит, Патрик постоянно прохаживался и рассматривал стены, на которых было чересчур много разных фото. Семейные снимки, портреты, отдых в тёплых краях, какие-то простые, но важные события, отмеченные на цветастых квадратиках, как доказательства причастности. Доказательства жизни.  
— Сколько разных воспоминаний, — сказал тогда Патрик, ласково поглаживая рамку.  
— Мы тут не ради них, — ответил ему Стэн, запуская прибор.  
Опутанная проводами женщина, желавшая избавиться от сожалений об очередном покинувшем её муже, напоминала ему усохшую мумию. На собеседовании у доктора она так задирала нос и брезгливо морщилась, что хотелось предложить ей пожить ради детей, а не ради собственного эгоистического удовольствия. Тем более, что ни один её брак не длился больше года.  
— Иногда нужно иметь хоть что-то, что хотелось бы забыть, — наконец обронил Патрик.  
В этом-то и была их беда. Не только Патрика, Стэн тоже часто думал о том, что он хотел бы вытравить из своего мозга, и почему-то всегда у него в голове всплывали образы клиентов. Их истории и лица, спящие, беззащитные. Он хотел бы избавиться от воспоминаний обо всех этих людях. А ещё от взгляда Мэри: «Ты знал?»  
Мерзвиак сделал всё сам, но Стэн соврал, он не просто догадывался, чувствовал. Ему нравилась Мэри, пусть он и не любил её, а она его тем более, зато им было хорошо вместе. Весело, свободно и уютно. У неё была потрясающая манера говорить серьёзно и тут же заливаться заразительным смехом, милые ямочки на щеках и честные глаза. Только перед Хауардом она была другой, ненастоящей, искусственно совершенной.  
Иногда Стэн поражался, насколько женщины не уверены в себе. Красивые, привлекательные и самодостаточные. Мэри была достойна большего и должна была получить больше. Но когда она уезжала, Стэн почему-то ощутил себя выброшенным за борт. Глупо и смешно.  
Слишком предсказуемо.  
В подсобке было темно, так что пришлось включить свет. Патрик вскинулся, как только Стэн вошёл. Дёрнулся, словно к нему подключили электрошок. Стэн тут же подумал, что Патрик, возможно, под кайфом. Последняя неделя выдалась слишком горячей, чтобы об этом можно было легко забыть. Тем более после того, как у него не вышло с той девушкой. Стэн заметил и то, о чём Патрик сам не сказал бы никогда. Красные, воспалённые глаза и сбитые костяшки на руках.  
Но не только Патрик всё ещё не пришёл в себя, доктор практически жил в своём кабинете, рассорившись с женой. Хотя и Хауард, и Холлис оба знали, что это не навсегда. Как и в прошлый раз.  
До выходных клиентов практически не было, и Стэн не наведывался в офис. Но сегодня понедельник, и несколько человек в холле хотели бы получить консультацию, только вот Стэн не испытывал желания говорить с ними. Это делала Мэри, всегда только Мэри.  
Очки сползли, и он их поправил. Патрик лениво моргнул, успокаиваясь и словно погружаясь в дрёму.  
— Ты не пил снотворное?  
— Нет, — ворчливо ответил он.  
Стэн пошёл к двери и настойчиво постучал.  
— Доктор? Доктор?  
С минуту не было ни звука, и Стэн уже подумал, что ему не откроют, но спустя пару секунд послышался шум и дверь распахнулась. Хауард выглядел неплохо для человека три дня не ночевавшего дома. Лицо немного опухло, явно недавно расставшись с диванной подушкой, а взгляд смотрел сквозь Стэна.  
— Хауард, вы как?  
— Что? — спросил он. — Стэн?  
— Как вы? Сегодня понедельник, Патрик открыл офис. К вам несколько посетителей.  
Хауард тяжело вздохнул, но Стэну не было его жаль. Ему следовало найти Мэри другое место, не нужно было будить её чувства, запуская снова прежний цикл. Воспоминания — это лишь тайный шифр, который выстраивает фигуры эмоций, привязанности, тяги... любви. И последнее нельзя выжечь. Кому, как не Хауарду, это знать.  
— Выдай им анкеты и задай вопросы. Дай мне пятнадцать минут.  
— Но...  
— Стэн. Делай, — собранно сказал Хауард.  
Стэн предпочёл бы вообще не просыпаться сегодня утром. Внутренняя застенчивость всё же подняла свою подлую голову. Ему нравилось работать на дому с клиентами, уже принявшими снотворное, он любил тишину и обособленность, а не прямые контакты. Но не Патрика же посылать. Иногда собственная рациональность казалась Стэну омерзительной.  
Хауард закрыл дверь. Послышался шорох, скрежет, словно двигали мебель, и осторожные, словно пьяные шаги.  
В холле сидели двое. Миссис Полловиц Стэн знал и втайне ненавидел её квартиру с полусотней кошек и стойким запахом мочи. Когда очередная бедняжка подыхала, а это происходило раз в полгода, миссис Полловиц посещала их. Вторым был незнакомый мальчик не старше пятнадцати. Сразу было понятно, что он не сможет стать клиентом, закон запрещал проводить подобные операции лицам, не достигшим зрелости.  
Но Стэн всё равно вытащил две анкеты и подошёл к ним. Миссис Полловиц вяло кивнула и взяла ручку.  
— Её звали Берта, мою малышку... — сказала она Стэну и принялась писать.  
— А ты? — спросил он у парнишки.  
Из кармана заношенной курточки показалось мятое письмо. Стэн взял его. Стандартное уведомление, обезличенное и пустое: «Воррен Картер стёр Синтию Дорш и Теодора Дорша из своей памяти. Просим не упоминать в его присутствии об их связи. «Лакуна Инкорпорейтед».  
Усталое, бледное лицо с горящими глазами подсказало, что перед ним Теодор Дорш. Тедди.  
— Это твой папа?  
— Отчим. Бывший, — сухо ответил Тедди, скривив губы, словно старался вести себя более взросло и не поддаваться эмоциям.  
Стэн только и мог, что положить руку ему на плечо.  
— Так бывает, парень, не показывай это маме. И забудь.  
Тедди выхватил письмо и так посмотрел на Стэна, что в горле запершило и захотелось провалиться на месте. Было что-то чертовски взрослое и надсадное в его злости.  
— Гореть вам в аду за это.  
Стэн и моргнуть не успел, как мальчишка развернулся и вышел на улицу, хлопнув дверью. Неловкость и стыд окатили жаркой волной. Мэри говорила, что такое бывает, когда последний «стёртый» ворвался в кабинет к доктору, требуя объяснений. Но как правильно растолковать это ребёнку? И есть ли подходящие слова?  
У Стэна их не было заготовлено.  
— Вот, — сказала миссис Полловиц, протягивая анкету. — Когда вы её сотрёте, я возьму другого котёнка. Белого с рыженькими лапками, как Берта.  
Стэн пошёл к столу Мэри. Нужно было найти расписание, но оно как назло куда-то запропастилось. Или Мэри его выкинула, когда собирала свои вещи.  
— Садитесь, миссис Полловиц, ожидайте.  
— Вы пригласите меня в кабинет?  
— Конечно, миссис Полловиц, только подождите минуту.  
Стэн не успел скрыться в коридоре, как с улицы подуло пронизывающим холодом, и в помещение вошёл ещё один человек. Высокий шатен с усталыми глазами, у него явно был насморк, нос покраснел и припух, а руки он прятал в широких карманах зимнего пальто. Он чем-то отдалённо напомнил Стэну их последнего клиента — Джейсона... нет, Джоэла. Но это был не он. Слишком угрюмый, чтобы казаться обаятельным, и довольно большой, хотя и без чрезмерной тучности.  
Дверь в кабинет доктора была не заперта и Стэн заглянул.  
— К вам миссис Полловиц, доктор Мерзвиак.  
Хауард выпрямился в кресле и кивнул. В кабинете было чисто, сам доктор умыт и причёсан, только мятый халат напоминал Стэну о том, что он не был дома уже которые сутки, а его семейная жизнь висит на волоске. Но Хауард был мастером своего дела и внимательно уставился на дверь, ожидая, пока клиентка войдёт.  
Стэн привёл её к двери, и женщина благодарно сжала его руку.  
— Я смогу назвать её Берта? — спросила она.  
— Боюсь, вы не вспомните это имя.  
— Ничего, ничего... я выберу другое, не менее красивое.  
Когда миссис Полловиц скрылась в кабинете, Стэн замер, он не хотел идти в приёмную к новому клиенту, но знал, что выхода у него нет. Перед глазами всё ещё стоял этот мальчик, Тедди. И как Мэри всё это выносила? Она ведь свято верила в то, что они делают правильные, важные и нужные вещи, пока не узнала... и тогда всё рухнуло. Всё, за что она выступала с такой уверенностью.  
Стэн вышел в приёмную и постарался надеть маску, поставить преграду. Он всегда представлял, что на нём защитная оболочка, когда ещё в школе приходилось читать доклады перед всем классом или задавать вопросы в толпе людей. Он воображал, что эта оболочка закрывает его лицо, и чужие взгляды не могут скользить по его коже.  
Если бы только Мэри смирилась... если бы она приняла всё как есть.  
— Приветствую вас в «Лакуна Инкорпорейтед», — сухо сказал Стэн и протянул руку.  
Незнакомец секунду колебался, но всё же пожал её, и его взгляд перестал быть колючим или враждебным. Стэн ощутил, что рука у него сильная и мозолистая, какие бывают у людей совсем не творческих профессий.  
— Меня зовут Льюис. Льюис Джей Грант.  
— Я — Стэн Финк, сотрудник этой компании. Вам нужно заполнить анкету, — с губ легко соскочили заученные слова.  
— Я хотел спросить...  
— Безусловно, но сначала заполните анкету, — Стэн достал бумагу и протянул её Гранту. — Вон там на столике ручка.  
— Да, — кивнул клиент и принялся выводить что-то на бумаге.  
Стэн сел за стол Мэри и принялся искать расписание. Могли быть клиенты, которых они по её вине упустят, люди, которым нужна их помощь. Стэн закопался в бумагах и не заметил, что Грант уже не пишет и просто смотрит на него. Он поправил очки и ответил на заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Всё?  
— А-а-а... почти.  
И Грант снова уткнулся в анкету. Когда всё было сделано, он положил бумагу на край стола.  
— Теперь я могу спросить?  
Стэн кивнул и оторвался от своего бессмысленного занятия.  
— Да.  
— Могу я стереть всего одно воспоминание?

  
  
Стэн достал кассету после того, как Грант ушёл. Патрик придремал в углу на продавленном диване. Главный вход уже был закрыт, а доктор наконец-то ушёл, снял себе номер в отеле. Всё-таки душ ещё никому не мешал. А сегодняшние посещения помогли ему взять себя в руки хоть немного. Клиентов было немного, всего пять человек, но Льюис Грант почему-то запомнился Стэну больше всех.  
Магнитофон щёлкнул, когда Стэн вставил кассету в проигрыватель. Ему всегда было интересно, почему именно кассеты, если Хауард вполне мог записывать рассказы клиентов на дисковые носители? Дань прошлому? Ностальгия?  
В подсобке всё было завалено проводами и старой аппаратурой. Обрывками чьих-то жизней, которые уже ни на что не годны, повреждённые этими машинами.  
Стэн открутил назад, на самое начало, и нажал на пуск. Грант просил стереть всего одно воспоминание, но рассказал всю историю от начала до конца. И Стэн хотел её услышать.  
«...— Здравствуйте, — начал Грант, как только запись пошла.  
— Добрый день, мистер Грант, — ответил ему Хауард.  
— С чего я должен начать? Что мне сказать?  
— Как вам угодно. Сначала немного расскажите о сути ваших воспоминаний, потом нужно будет принести вещи, которые у вас ассоциируются с этими воспоминаниями. Мы вычленим нужные импульсы в вашем мозгу и удалим их из вашей памяти.  
— Так просто?  
— Уверяю вас, мистер Грант, это совсем не просто.  
Пару секунд царило молчание.  
— Меня зовут Льюис Грант, и я хочу стереть воспоминание о Морисе Виспеле... Одно из воспоминаний, — ещё заминка и он начал говорить более осмысленно: — Мы познакомились три года назад в Редмонте. Морис работал официантом в баре на Чиллер-стрит. Знаете, все эти пивнушки, куда можно зайти опрокинуть стаканчик-другой после работы? Я тогда расстался с женой, её звали Карла. Она выперла меня из дому в чём есть. Такое бывает, когда живёшь с неподходящим тебе человеком. Карла была такой, что чуть слово, и она орала, будто я её не достоин и дом, в котором мы живём, — её собственность. Обычно она быстро отходила, ну а тут нет. Может, нашла себе кого-то? А может, просто сошла с ума, круглыми сутками сидя у телека. Она любила смотреть сериалы или дремать под выпуск ток-шоу. Я тогда работал монтажником, пропадал круглые сутки на сменах. Вы знаете, кто такие монтажники? Работка так себе, но за неё платят, не какое-то там пособие по безработице. И чтобы вы там себе ни думали, у меня была страховка, я поддерживал жену.  
Повисла пауза, Грант явно перевёл дух и продолжил:  
— Я выпивал в том баре, ну а Морис разносил подносы. Он был славным парнем, улыбчивый, говорливый и как-то сразу понял, что я сел в лужу и мне не к кому обратиться. А куда идти, когда в кармане десять долларов и те на пиво? Я был готов пойти ночевать и к чёрту, но Морис заговорил меня и затащил к себе. Он снимал маленькую квартирку в южной части города, и мы шли до неё пешком по морозу и подтаявшему снегу, потому что ему хотелось поболтать, хотя я уверен, у него отваливались ноги. Тогда только прошёл мокрый снег и кругом были лужи, а у него такие ботинки — лёгкие, весенние, и он постоянно вздрагивал, но когда я предложил взять такси, он заупрямился. Это показалось странным... Он вообще был странный. Я всё ещё помню, как у него дрожали губы, когда мы ввалились в комнату и смогли скинуть верхнюю одежду. Узкая клетушка, но она была такой уютной. Я ночевал в гостиной на надувном матрасе, знаете, из тех, что продают во всех этих дурацких телепередачах «Магазин на диване»? А у него всё ещё горел свет, даже когда я начал отключаться...»  
Грант замолчал, и Патрик беспокойно пошевелился на своём диване.  
«— Продолжайте, Льюис, — попросил Хауард.  
— Утром я встал пораньше и ушёл на работу, захлопнул дверь, а он даже не проснулся. А ведь спал в одной квартире с абсолютно незнакомым человеком, сумасшедший. И я его не бросил, хоть это и было простой услугой, и никто никому не должен, но он мне помог. Я заходил в тот бар и иногда к нему домой, когда была не его смена. Мне было интересно с ним рядом. Бывает такое, вроде бы нет ничего существенно схожего. Ты видишь человека, и тебя словно тянет к нему. Вы понимаете? Он был совершеннейшим сумасбродом. И как, при всех его чудачествах, всё ещё носил целой голову, мне непонятно. Я не сразу понял, чего он ждёт от меня. Сначала я совсем ничего не понимал. Он всегда был рад, всегда меня встречал. Мы говорили, пили пиво или смотрели телек, жевали чипсы или попкорн, а за окном могла быть буря, дождь, снег. У него дома всегда было по-особенному тепло. Когда мороз спадал, мы выбирались за город, брали на прокат тачку и могли поехать кататься по штату, если были деньги на бензин. Морис говорил, что хочет перепробовать больше ста рецептов блинчиков. В этих маленьких забегаловках их постоянно называют по-разному, наверное, чтобы прибавить оригинальности. Все эти „Клубничные горки“, „Сгущённые сласти“, „Карамельные фантазии“... Одни и те же блины, совершенно обыкновенные, но ему это нравилось.  
— Вы очень тепло о нём отзываетесь, Льюис, — заметил Хауард.  
— Потому что я его любил. Да, я его любил. Теперь в этом, кажется, не так уж и сложно признаться. Просто сказать „люблю“. Ничего же не случится. Небо не упадёт на землю, молния не ударит тебе в макушку...»  
— Зачем ты это слушаешь? — спросил из своего угла Патрик, и Стэн быстро нажал на стоп.  
— Хочу знать, мне завтра стирать ему память.  
— Ты же никогда не слушал их раньше? Зачем теперь?  
Стэн примолк, он не знал, как объяснить, но Патрик всё знал сам.  
— Всё дело в Мэри?  
— Нет.  
— Да, всё дело в Мэри. Откуда тогда в тебе эта сентиментальность? Нам не нужны их проблемы, и мы никогда не сможем их исправить...  
— Этих людей?  
— Да.  
— Потому что у тебя не вышло с ней? С Клементиной?  
— Ты знаешь, что она сделала, Клэм? — горько спросил Патрик. Он выглядел немного озябшим, но уже вполне «чистым». Патрик потянулся за рюкзаком и достал из него вырванные страницы дневника, фигурку из картошки и надколотую кружку. — Она снова нашла его, Джоэла. И полюбила. Как Мэри... Глупо, да? Я пришёл к ней, а она орала на меня и гнала прочь.  
Стэн выхватил листки.  
— Зачем это тебе?  
— Неважно.  
Стэн поправил очки и вытер одну руку о штанину. Во второй всё ещё были вырванные страницы дневника.  
— Ты читал это? Показывал ей?  
Патрик потёр переносицу и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я хотел, чтобы она влюбилась в меня. Чтобы любила так же, как его, чтобы смотрела на меня, ждала.  
— Но ты не хотел быть собой? Зачем, Патрик? Зачем?  
Стэн ощутил брезгливость. Воспоминания — это лишь часть чувств, одна из составляющих, но настоящую эмоцию нельзя стереть. Как и имитировать.  
— Я хочу быть счастливым, она мне понравилась. С первого взгляда: её волосы, глаза, губы. Я не хотел обижать её или причинять боль. Я просто хотел, чтобы она была рядом.  
— Мы не просто так выжигаем им мозг, Патрик, мы счищаем верхний слой, но это лишь иллюзия покоя. Как ты этого не понимаешь? — Стэн схватил куртку, собираясь на выход. — Тебе стоило бы подумать над тем, чтобы сходить к психиатру. Это не нормально. И выброси эти вещи, если Хауард увидит, тебя уволят.  
Патрик остался в подсобке, но Стэн и сам знал, что далеко ему не уйти, на вечер у них была назначена очередная чистка.

  
  
Грант принёс всего три вещи. Эмалированную миску, вытертую кожаную куртку и две фотографии. Всё это было аккуратно сложено в пакете и казалось каким-то подношением, а не мусором, от которого стоило бы избавиться. Хауард ещё не принимал, зато Стэн уже вовсю трудился над расписанием, а Патрик в подсобке проверял аппаратуру.  
Сегодня ночью миссис Полловиц забыла о своей кошке. И уже с утра смогла пойти за новым котёнком. Стэн так и представлял себе, как она выбирает нового клона умершей Берты.  
Грант откашлялся и Стэн посмотрел на него.  
— Скажите, а это больно?  
— Совсем нет. Вы будете спать.  
Грант коротко кивнул и оставил вещи, направившись к доктору. Стэн знал, что должен пойти в кабинет и начать процедуру, но именно этот человек его смущал, ставил в тупик. То, что он услышал на кассете, не было похоже на обычную историю рослого детины с огромными руками и угрюмым взглядом.  
Стэн уже собрался сделать первый шаг, как вдруг зазвонил телефон, он машинально взял трубку.  
— Лакуна Инкорпорейтед, я вас слушаю.  
— Стэн? — тихо выдохнул знакомый женский голос.  
— Мэри! Как ты?  
Он сел на край стола и взял в руки аппарат, подтянув его поближе.  
— Стэн, не говори ему, что я звонила.  
— Нет... — выдохнул он. — Конечно, нет. Ты в норме?  
— А как ты думаешь?  
— Не знаю.  
— Мне плохо, Стэн. Меня словно вывернули наизнанку и так оставили. Это самое ужасное, что может быть. Не помнить... Он убил частичку меня. Выбросил, словно мусор.  
— Мэри...  
Она тяжело, длинно вздохнула.  
— Это была плохая идея звонить тебе, прости.  
— Мэри...  
— Пока, Стэн.  
Патрик вышел из подсобки и кивнул в сторону кабинета.  
— Тебе пора, Стэн. Доктор ждёт.  
Трубка в руке потяжелела и гудки начали резать ухо. Звонок Мэри разрушил какой-то крошечный мостик и обнажил и без того гнилое нутро всей их работы. А ведь он никогда не мечтал полоскать людям мозги, вытравливая из них любое напоминание о привязанности. Только вот от этого ничего не изменилось и не изменится, пока будут находиться те, кто хочет смухлевать.  
Стэн взял пакет и пошёл в кабинет. Грант сидел на стуле справа, уже подключённый к прибору, и взгляд его был действительно испуганным, будто он не знал, куда попал.  
— Приступим, мистер Грант? — спросил доктор Мерзвиак. — Это мой коллега Стэн.  
— Д-да... — выдавил тот.  
Стэн показал пакет.  
— Мы будем показывать вам вещи, а вы вспоминайте, говорить не обязательно. Думайте о том, от чего хотели бы избавиться.  
Доктор отошёл к столу и достал ручку, так, словно собирался в действительности записывать. Стэн нажал на кнопку и выложил первую вещь. Это была куртка, Грант только моргнул. Стэн подтянул тумблер и уставился на крошечный экран, отмечая показатели, пока не поймал на себе взгляд Гранта.  
— Всё хорошо? — спросил доктор.  
— Да, — ответил Стэн. — Следующий предмет.  
— Это не... это его любимая миска.  
— Вам не нужно говорить вслух, — уже, наверное, в сотый раз повторил он ту же фразу, но каждый раз каждый из клиентов хотел произнести воспоминание вслух, нуждался в возможности вылить то, что копилось внутри. Грант кивнул и замолчал.  
На фотографии он вообще еле глянул и сжал зубы.  
— Это всё, — сообщил Стэн, закончив.  
— Так быстро? — удивился Хауард и картинно улыбнулся Гранту.  
Тот как раз слез со стула и снял с себя проводки.  
— Это будет больно? — снова спросил он у доктора.  
— Нет, совсем нет. Вы проснётесь другим человеком. Без каких-либо сожалений.  
Стэн свернул провода и обесточил машину.  
— Я не хочу избавляться от сожалений. Иногда это лучше, чем... — он замолк и отвернулся, подхватив куртку. — Я буду ждать вас.  
— Нет, — ответил Стэн. — Примите таблетки, ложитесь в постель и спите. Мы не войдём, пока вы не уснёте.  
Грант неохотно кивнул и поплёлся к двери.  
— Всё должно быть идеально, Стэн. Понимаешь? — сказал доктор из своего угла, когда дверь за Грантом закрылась. — Просто идеально. — Он промокнул лоб салфеткой и снял трубку. — Я хочу позвонить жене, ты свободен.

  
  
— Грант! — крикнул Стэн. — Льюис! Стойте!  
Он запыхался, пока бежал, стараясь поспеть за длинными шагами клиента. Стэн запахнул куртку и чуть не закашлялся, набрав в лёгкие слишком много морозно-холодного воздуха.  
— Льюис!  
Грант остановился и повернул голову в его сторону. На удивление, он не был спокоен, как там, в кабинете. У него были больные глаза, словно смотрящие внутрь. И Стэн не понимал, что сказать, когда всё-таки догнал его. Какие именно слова будут правильными? Стэн знал, что этого хотела Мэри, когда рассылала кассеты их клиентам. Она боролась за правду.  
Когда Стэн выдохнул, изо рта у него пошёл пар, а очки запотели. Без них он щурился немного, но решил, что это не так уж важно.  
— Льюис, я хотел вам сказать. Не делайте это, откажитесь. Если вы любите, если всё дело в чувствах, и вы хотите избавиться от них... Проще забыть. И вы не будете чувствовать... пустоту и желание восполнить этот пробел.  
Грант прищурился и глухо откашлялся.  
— Вы так думаете?  
— Если вы ещё можете что-то вернуть, сделайте это. Потому что наша процедура не спасёт вас от самого себя. Я слушал вашу кассету, пытался понять. — Стэн пригладил волосы, ещё сильнее взъерошив их, и сник. — Вы уверены, что это не ошибка?  
Грант с минуту колебался, но всё же неуловимо кивнул сам себе и сказал:  
— Я уверен, сделайте это.  
Стэн молчал, он просто смотрел, как Грант уходит, спрятав руки в бездонные карманы своего зимнего пальто. Улица, казалось, жила собственной жизнью, мимо проехала машина. Руки Стэна замёрзли, словно две ледышки. Грант уже скрылся за поворотом, но Стэн не мог заставить себя уйти. В ушах всё ещё звучал расстроенный голос Мэри.

  
  
Патрик открыл дверь квартиры и пропустил Стэна вперёд, поскольку у него руки были заняты оборудованием.  
— Темно, — буркнул он.  
— Сейчас, — зашипел Патрик и клацнул включателем, но свет не зажёгся. — Чёрт, неужели нет электричества?  
— Вряд ли, в прихожей же горит свет. Может, попробуешь светильник?  
Патрик двинулся на ощупь и пару раз ударился обо что-то, чертыхаясь, но всё же нашарил ночник и включил его.  
— Вот тут, ставь, — указал он на стол. — А где спальня?  
— Принеси остальное, а я пока найду его и подтащу аппарат.  
Патрик без споров пошёл к машине, не оглядываясь. Стэн осмотрелся: квартирка была захолустной, внутри пахло жареной картошкой и горчицей, палас был в грязи, а фотографии на стене висели вкривь и вкось, словно по комнате прокатилось торнадо.  
В гостиной обнаружилось всего две двери, кухня не была отгорожена. Стэн с первого раза попал в спальню, где лежал Грант, полностью одетый, словно успел только скинуть пальто, прежде чем упасть на кровать. Одна нога свисала с края постели, и Стэн забросил её на покрывало. На тумбе в рамке стояло фото какого-то паренька, рыженького и смешливого, Стэн протянул руку и взял рамку.  
Он так и не дослушал кассету, но почему-то знал, что это и есть Морис Виспел. Он был на тех фото и им была пронизана вся обстановка квартиры. Почему-то легко верилось, что этот парень коллекционировал дурацкие названия для блинчиков и излучал энергию.  
— Ты ещё не внёс блок? — спросил объявившийся Патрик. — Стэн, сколько можно тормозить?  
— Я не торможу.  
— С той кошатницей ты работал быстрее.  
Стэн не ответил и пошёл за брошенными в гостиной деталями. Патрик накрыл Гранта покрывалом, убрал за уши волосы и надел шлем, подсоединяя провода.  
— Он хочет выбросить этого мальчишку из памяти, что тут такого?  
— Ты теперь у нас спец? — взъершился Стэн.  
— А ты не можешь теперь сделать это? Посмотри на него, он не Мэри! Неужели ты не сможешь почистить его?  
Стэн подсоединил оставшиеся провода и вставил штекер в розетку.  
— А если и так?  
— Я сделаю, — сказал Патрик и указал ему на Гранта. — А ты можешь подержать его за руку и спеть колыбельную, чтобы ему не было больно потерять то дерьмо, от которого он решил отказаться. Знаешь, в чём его беда, Стэн? Знаешь? А вот я знаю! Я дослушал ту кассету, когда ты ушёл. Я пожалел его.  
Стэн молчал. На долю секунды ему стало совершенно всё равно, но Патрик не остановился.  
— Этот парень на фотках влюбился в него, вился за ним, как девчонка перед выпускным балом, и Грант тоже любил его. Он так пафосно и красноречиво лил все эти лживые слова в уши доктора, чтобы обелить свою совесть. Но когда этот рыжий... Морис сказал ему прямо, что втрескался, он... — Патрик указал на Гранта. — Этот идиот ответил ему, что он больной, извращенец и ему следует лечиться, а на следующий день парень попал под машину. Конец. Тебе понравилась эта история, Стэн? Теперь мы сотрём тот разговор и уйдём, оставив ему самому разбираться с собственной совестью.  
— Я устал, Патрик.  
— Я тоже, приятель. И я тебя понимаю.  
Стэн не сдвинулся с места, но Патрик и сам знал, что нужно делать. Механически и бездушно, он запустил компьютер и начал процесс. Губы Гранта зашевелились, ресницы дрогнули, а от едкого запаха картошки Стэна начало тошнить.  
Всё закончилось в рекордно короткий срок — двадцать минут. Дело было сделано.

  
  
Хауард посмотрел на Стэна и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
— Что-то случилось, Стэн?  
Он вошёл и закрыл дверь. Приём закончился двадцать минут назад, на вечер у них было два клиента, но Стэн просто не мог дольше ждать. Пройдя в кабинет, он сел в кресло и поднял на доктора взгляд, и тот не избегал его.  
— Доктор Мерзвиак, я уже полгода работаю тут. И вы хороший работодатель, когда-то мне казалось, что это именно то, чем я хочу заниматься. Но в последнее время я чувствую себя некомфортно. Наверное, это видно? Я долго думал и принял взвешенное решение, надеюсь, вы поможете мне. Я хочу стереть воспоминания о работе тут. Удалить их из памяти навсегда. Вы мне поможете?  
Хауард откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел Стэну за спину. Он сильно осунулся за последний месяц, отношения с женой у него так и не клеились. Появился какой-то надлом, которого Стэн раньше не замечал, но доктор никогда не делился с ними своими бедами, и, возможно, это было к лучшему.  
Стэн чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, сидя на обозрении, пригладил волосы, поправил очки, закинул ногу на ногу и тяжело вздохнул, когда Хауард наконец ответил:  
— Что же, мы можем сделать это снова. Я помогу тебе, Стэн. Ничего не бойся, я буду рядом.


End file.
